Panty
Panty Anarchy (パンティ アナーキー, Panti Anākī) is a main character in the Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt series. She is the older of the Anarchy sisters. Her name, Panty, derivates from the object she is able to weaponize. Appearance Panty is an attractive female angel with spiky blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Her eyelashes are rather long, and when in art-shift mode, her eyelids are coloured a light blue shadow. Panty's nails and toenails are polished a bright red colour. She usually wears a short sleeveless red dress with matching heels, red hoop earrings, a golden necklace, and two golden bracelets on each wrist. Panty's angel outfit seems to be inspired on ancient Greek clothing, most notably her golden winged Hermes-like heels. In angel form, Panty possesses small white feathered wings, and both her nails and toenails are polished a light pink colour. Her angelic outfit consists of a white puffy short-skirt, a white short blouse, a golden collar, and several golden bracelets. In "Bitch Girls", Panty received a small makeover. While living in the farm, Panty had braided pigtails, small freckles, and a teeth gap. Personality and Interests Panty is often portrayed as a celebrity blonde and is always looking for different men to sleep with. She has low standards in men and is occasionally shown to be unsatisfied after the act. Unlike her sister Stocking, Panty doesn't take her job as a ghost-hunter too seriously. Instead, she focuses on fulfilling her personal goal of sleeping with one thousand men during her stay on Earth. Panty is often considered to be the personification of the deadly sin, Lust. Which is emphasized on the number of times she has had sex throughout the series, and by the X-ray of her brain during the opening sequence, which shows her only thoughts are about both: men and sex. Panty is also quite shameless, not caring when some broadcasters were able to see (and record) her panty-less, and even going as far as pole dancing in front of an audience, while on a live show. Panty jogs to maintain her figure, and is annoyed that Stocking doesn't have to do this. She also claims her smaller chest size is more sensitive and responsive than Stocking's bigger breasts. Panty likes spicy food in general, and mentions disliking sugar. Her favorite snack is Death Babanero-flavored potato chips and has shown a great fondness in living a celebrity lifestyle. Background Panty was kicked out of Heaven for her immoral behavior, most likely her lusty tendencies. In "The Clamor of the Beehive", it was revealed Panty went to a high school in Heaven, however, according to Stocking, she barely ever went to classes. Abilities To prepare for battle, Panty removes her panties. Her ability is being able to transform her own panties into a pistol, Backlace, a spiritual gun which can hurt ghosts. However, Backlace is unable to harm humans. It has not yet been confirmed if all heavenly weapons follow this rule. Backlace seems capable of harming demons, angels, and anything spirit related, such as ghosts. In the absence of Backlace, Panty can fight using normal guns. However, she highly avoids this, because she does not like the smell of gunpowder. Panty is able to transform any underwear, besides her own (including non-panties) into guns, and is also able to combine different panties to form a bigger rifle-like Backlace. Clothing Both, Panty and Stocking, have worn different clothing in several episodes. Some examples being Panty's biker outfit in "Death Race", Panty's celebrity outfit in "Sex and the Daten City", Panty's outfit in "Catfight Club", and Panty's uniform in "The Clamor of the Beehive". Most of her outfits allow her to slide her panties off with ease. Partners Throughout the series, Panty is shown hooking up with a variety of men for sexual intercourse. These include: *At least 4 guys she's sitting on during the opening sequence. *Milkman *Plumberman *A policeman *A biker *Daten City High's football team (at least 12 members). *A poofy haired guy in the French Statue of Liberty. *The guy from her porn flick. *At least 5 male celebrities. *At least 8 guys lying about after some sort of orgy. *The "Precious Boytoy" gym rat. *A 'submissive' guy Stocking was fond of. *Oscar H. Genius *Spark *A televition host *A brain-dead guy she met in a club. *2 guys, at the beginning of "Panty + Brief". *Mailman *999 men before Brief *Brief Gallery Panty by natsu623-d30vik5.png|Panty during transformation. panty3.png|Panty during transformation. panty1.png|Panty pole dancing. Panty concept.jpg|Panty concept design. 001.jpg|Panty final design. Panty's angel form.jpg|Panty's angel form sketch Panty's Image Gallery Trivia *Panty's design, while in art shift mode, was most likely based off of Miki Hoshii http://i.imgur.com/j95iE.jpg (Mirror link), from The Idolmaster. *Due to public popularity, Panty portrays "Peerlessly pour public 'preciators, plus proposes publishing" in "Sex and the Daten City". *During the lingerie run in "High School Nudical", Panty's contestant number was 69. *In "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits", it was implied Panty's ears are an erogenous zone. *After recovering her virginity in "Bitch Girls", Brief became her number 1000, and also her first. *In "Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch", after Stocking cut her up with her katanas, Panty was cut into 666 pieces. *Panty may be the only angel in the show, due to Stocking's allegation of being a demon at the end of "Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch". References Category:Panty Category:Female Category:Angel Category:Main Characters Category:Characters